


Sacred Bodies

by hedxnism



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Drabble, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedxnism/pseuds/hedxnism
Summary: Seragaki Aoba is beginning his second semester in university when a certain professor starts to make him unravel.





	Sacred Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mind Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325010) by [hedxnism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedxnism/pseuds/hedxnism). 



> So, a couple of years ago, I had started writing a fic under the name "Mind Games." That version featured our main characters in a high school setting, but this one, however, I plan to have it set in university. Why did I make a whole new story? Because I just didn't feel like doing a complete overhaul on the already existing story that I had started nearly 4 years ago. The first few chapters of this fic will be roughly similar to those of "Mind Games," so if you have read that and think these are oddly alike...yeah.  
> Anyway! Hope you enjoy, this fic will be updated as the inspiration hits me (but I'm currently on a 6 week winter break so let's see how far we can get, huh?).

It was January 10th, a couple more days until Seragaki Aoba was to start the second semester of his sophomore year. He had a refreshing couple weeks off for the holidays and spent a lot of time with his grandma, Tae. Christmas went really well, and New Year's was fun. But now it was back to studying almost non-stop and having to deal with people in his residence hall. Only a few people in his hall he could really get along with and those would be Noiz, his roommate and Clear, the friendly neighbor across the hall. Not that they were his only friends, he also hung out with a guy named Mizuki (or rather Mizuki was always hanging out in his room) and knew a guy uptown named Koujaku, a hair stylist. The latter wasn't a student, but Aoba had run into him on a trip uptown with Noiz last year. Aoba had others that he would probably consider acquaintances from his classes and he wasn't really involved in any student organizations. Not like he ever had the time for that, anyway.

In the groupchat of his friends, titled "Ho Ho Hoes" from Mizuki, Clear sent a text.

**Clear: So what's everyone's schedules? 🤔**

**Mizuki: to eat ass 👅💦**

**Noiz: it's 2019, we dont eat ass anymore**

**Koujaku: last I checked, none of you ate ass??**

**Mizuki: so we just out here eatin ass for nothin?**

**Clear: ....Anyway! ☺️**

Everyone, minus Koujaku for obvious reasons, sent screenshots of their schedules. Most of it was just the usual stuff, a couple classes here or there that were specific to their majors. Aoba's was mixed and he had thrown it together as quickly as he could on registration day. A couple classes he definitely remembered needing like contemporary art history and intro to computer science but then he noticed he had signed up for a comparative religion class. Maybe he needed it for general education requirements, which would make sense.

"Aoba! Did you finish your packing?," Tae shouted from downstairs. Aoba jumped out of his desk chair and immediately started packing up his things to take back to school, throwing them into various boxes or bags. 

* * *

January 13th, the last day of break. The morning consisted of a car ride back to the university, followed by unpacking and eating lunch with Tae before she left. Noiz was already back when he got there, giving only a hey to his grandma as he was busy on his laptop, per usual. Clear got back a little afterwards, as did Mizuki. They spent the afternoon hanging out in Aoba and Noiz's room, catching up about their vacations. As they were chatting, Koujaku invited the group uptown for some sushi and drinks. The sushi restaurant was pretty small and intimate, but on Saturday nights, it was more like a club than a restaurant. Koujaku knew the owners pretty well since he always did their hair; a nice and laidback middle aged couple. They didn't care too much about who was drinking what, so long as they were responsible.

"Hey, guys!" Koujaku grinned, sitting at a table big enough for all of them. Once they all sat down, they ordered their food and Koujaku bought them a couple of drinks. Aoba shifted in his seat and looked around the restaurant, seeing only one other group there also having drinks. He supposed it would be a slow night and they could relax.

A couple shots and plates of sushi later, their table was alive with noise. Mizuki and Koujaku were going back and forth trying to one up each other on their various accomplishments, Clear and Noiz were discussing something about technology (although it was mostly Clear leading the conversation, Noiz piped in with his two cents every now and then) and Aoba was weaving between both sets of conversations. Despite only having one shot of rice wine, he eyes were feeling a little heavy in addition to the warmth he felt in his chest. He didn't have much experience when it came to alcohol, but he did know that he got very sleepy when he was drunk, so he had to limit himself to just the one shot and some water. Resting his head on the cold table, he looked around the restaurant again.

Warm red lights created a sort of intimate ambiance and the other group that was there had left a few minutes ago, leaving only him and his friends. The male owner was wiping down the bar counter and sorting the bottles on the shelves while the woman was washing dishes in the back. The music was house music, soothing and very chill. That's when the door opened. He rolled his head on the table to look towards the ringing bell and saw probably the most handsome man he had ever seen on campus.

The man's skin was medium tan, his dark brown dreads faded into auburn at the tips and was in a half ponytail and a headband kept his face clear, his cheekbones sat high on his face, right underneath golden hawk-like eyes. His very presence seemed to demand attention, fear, and respect. There was a slight stomp with each step from his combat boots, which made his trench coat almost glide behind him. The man intimidated Aoba just from his large frame alone, add that in with the other physical aspects of him. The others didn't seem to take notice of the man at first until Koujaku turned around and made a noise.

"Who's that?," he asked. The others then turned their heads to look at the man, who had taken a seat at a table by himself.

"Not sure. Maybe he just moved here," Clear wondered.

"He's definitely not a student, that's for sure," Mizuki added.

Noiz just shrugged his shoulders.

Aoba slowly lifted his head, yawning softly and scratching his head. "Let's not stare, it'll make things weird..." 

Everyone seemed to agree on that much and their conversations resumed. Despite telling the others not to stare at the man, though, Aoba couldn't help but to watch him. The stranger had ordered a beer and he drank it slowly, reading something on his phone in between the gulps. He then turned his head towards Aoba, but Aoba's head felt much too heavy to turn away so their gazes met. Could he tell how nervous Aoba was? Could he feel him staring? He could've sworn he heard the man chuckle before looking away, going back to whatever was on his phone. 

Resting his head back on the table, Aoba mumbled to himself. "Hope I see him again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the first lil bit of the story! Feel free to subscribe, kudos and comments are appreciated and I'll update this as soon as I can. Sorry for the lack of description in places or too much description, I just really wanted to get this up so I could just hit the ground running, y'know? Anyway, til next time.


End file.
